Figlio del Diavolo
by Bruised Heart
Summary: Gory story and contains lotsa death. Might not like if you aren't the type of person that likes being put in the story.. "This--thing--is the spawn of hell."


Warning: It does contain some gore, death, and might scare you.  It's your point of you, and draws _you into the story.  Would love comments or insults! _

Figlio del Diavolo 

You stare at the scene before you, horror infusing every atom of your being.  The thing before you—_Damien, something whispers across your mind—was opening his mouth towards your mothers neck, pearl fangs tinted red by your fathers blood revealed through the gap.   Your mother backs away from the male, scared enough that she doesn't even think of screaming.  Her pale neck is stretched backwards as she tries to back away from the man, crawling on her elbows.  _

A low growl emits from the man before her, eyes turning a horrifying silver.  Light reflected from the black core of his eyes, and a trail of blood leaks from his mouth.  Every curve of his face features are predatory, and as he prowls towards Mom, his muscles and moves are like a tiger—graceful, stealthy, haunting and hunting.  Every fiber in your body screams for you to run, to get off of your own hands and grab your mother, to run from this god-awful home and horrible man.  But your father's dead body is a heavy and unwanted wait on your legs, pinning you to the floor below him.  

The stench of death was strong, the color of blood bright red.  The small home seemed like a house of pain, unused to the meaning and feeling of death.  

You find yourself staring at your father's bloody neck, head thrown back and a tear in the skin where the main artery is hidden behind.  The blood is staining your old jeans and you can't help but feel an urge to vomit at the sight.  A tear slides helplessly down your check and you look back at Damien, the son of the Devil, the Prince of the Underworld.  

His hand was now spanning your mother's neck, black nails gently raking the skin.  Mom shudders, tears' sliding down her cheeks and a hopeless feeling settles in your gut.  Mom was going to die, as your father had.  And then it would be your turn.

Damien pulls Mom to him, bent her head, leans forward to bite---and stops.

He looks down at you, silver eyes watching you carefully for your signs of fear, signs of hatred and grief.  He keeps on watching you, until he is satisfied and barely looks at your mother as he snaps her neck like a stick.

He drops your mother's lifeless corpse, stalking towards your shivering self.  A helpless sob escapes your mouth, and he watches your throat as he comes closer, licking his large canines in anticipation.  A shaking elbow pulls you backwards, and then the other until you find yourself slowly crawling away from the vampire.  The knowledge that this creature before you, and what he was, lays heavily in the pit of your stomach.

This--_thing –is the spawn of hell.  He is the undead.  The son of the Devil himself, Damien.  Brought from the shadows of the fiery realm, the Prince of the Underworld was before __you, to bring __your death.  He is all of the above, plus a vampire, one of those that kill others to survive and drink the red substance crawling through every creature's veins.  _

Who—if anybody—could stop this thing?  He was Evil itself, taken form in the body of a twenty year old.  

Suddenly, in your struggle of crawling and thinking, you realize you have stopped moving.  He was looking down at you, head tilted curiously.  Through cracked and dry lips, you say, "Please, don't kill me.  You've killed my parents, you've drunken from my father's neck"--you gasp as pain shoots through your heart at the memory—"but, please, don't kill me."

Instead of being civil, instead of obeying any hint of conscious he had, he pulls your wrist like he had done to your mother, until you are caught in his death embrace.  And quick as a striking snack, his head is lost from your view and pain shoots your entire world, and nothing exists except utter bleakness.  

Well. I hope that was enjoyed… Sorry if that was disturbing. It came on a spurt of inspiration, and I'm gonna go now!  Review, please!


End file.
